tu veux bien être ma reine?
by craC craK belin
Summary: yaoi, OS, AidôX? c'est le jour de la galette des rois, qui trouvera la fève?


C'était l'épiphanie et contrairement a ce qu'on pourrait croire les vampires aussi fêtait ce jour, certains avec plus d'impati

**D: ils sont pas a moi, malheureusement…ils sont tous des canons c'est assez énervant! Et dégoûtant aussi!**

**Rating: K+ et cette fois j'assume totalement!**

**Pairing: AidôX?**

**Note: Première fic Vampire knignt et en plus je crois bien que c'est la première fic avec ce couple…évidemment c'est pas le couple qui saute aux yeux mais moi c'est mon couple fétiche! Et malgré le titre c'est bien une fic yaoi! Je m'escuse pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu commetre!**

**Tu veux bien être ma reine?**

C'était l'épiphanie et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire les vampires aussi fêtait ce jour, enfin un petit groupe de vampires: Kaname, Ichijô, Shiki, Ruka, Akatsuki et Aidô.(1)

Parmi eux certains se révélaient très impatient.

"Quand est ce qu'on mange la galette?? Hein?? Quand est-ce qu'on la mange??

-Aidô la galette vient d'être mise au four!

-D'accord mais elle sera prête quand?? J'ai très envie de la manger moi!

-Aidô, tais-toi!

-mais je sens que cette année c'est moi qui aurait la fève!

-Non! Ce sera moi! S'écria Ruka, et je choisirais Kaname comme roi!

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte!

-Répète!!

-Pas de soucis! J'ai dit qu'il faudrait dé…

-Silence vous deux!"

Akatsuki leur jeta un regard noir qui calma Aidô et Ruka. Enfin les fit taire tout du moins, car ils continuèrent à se lancer des regards noirs.

"Aidô?

-Oui, Ichijô?

-Ça veut dire que tu prendras Kaname comme reine non?

-J'ai jamais dit que je prendrais Kaname! "

Un silence suivi cette déclaration.

" Tu choisirais qui comme reine alors? Ruka?

-Ruka? Jamais de la vie!

-encore heureux parce que je n'aurais jamais accepté!"

Ils se jetèrent mutuellement un regard noir.

'Vous verrez bien si j'ai la fève, déclara finalement Aidô

-Et si tu ne l'a pas?

-ba vous ne saurez jamais!"

Finalement la galette fut prête et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, tandis qu'Ichijô apportait l'objet tant convoité.

"Interdiction de tricher!

-C'est à dire?

-On n'ouvre pas sa part pour regarder! (2)

-Ooohhh…"

Ils mangèrent en respectant un silence de circonstance. Certains engloutissaient leur parts pour savoir si ils avaient la fève –Ruka faisant partit de ceux-la- et puis:

"gneu gnai!

-Arrête de parler la bouche pleine Aidô!

-Tricheur! Je suis sûr que tu as choisi ta part parce que tu savais que c'était celle-la!

-Ruka comment aurait-il fait étant donné que c'est moi qui vous les ai distribuées?

-Mais Ichijô!

-Zut…j'aurais bien voulu tomber dessus…J'aurais choisi Ichijô comme reine…

-Merci Shiki, ton attention me touche!

-Bon, c'est pas tous ça mais je vais choisir ma reine!"

Un silence se fit et tout le monde regarda Aidô se demandant bien qui il allait choisir. Aidô attrapa la couronne et la posa sur la tête de son voisin qui n'était autre que…Akatsuki!

"AKATSUKI?? S'écrièrent tous les vampires présent

-Et oui c'est lui ma reine!"

Aidô se pencha et embrassa sa reine (3), les autres en restèrent bouche-bée. Akatsuki détourna la tête en marmonnant un baka, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.(4)

**THE END!**

**(1)Évidemment ce sont les vampires qu'on voit le plus dans le manga et dont on connaît les noms…Y a bien une fille a couettes mais j'ai aucune idée de son nom…**

**(2)Moi je le fait tout le temps et du coup quand t'as pas la fève t'as plus envie de manger ta galette, j'imagines que Ichijô sans doute et que c'est pour ça qu'il impose cette règle!(surtout que Aidô je le vois bien délaissé sa part s'il a pas la fève)**

**(3)Je sais bien qu'Akatsuki est un mec, mais comme Aidô est un mec aussi c'est une reine qu'il choisit et pas de bol ça tombe sur Akatsuki.**

**(4)La réaction finale d'Akatsuki m'a posé problème, c'est le genre de mec à "être ailleurs" j'ai eu du mal à imaginer sa réaction, j'ai donc décider de le faire plus réactif ça rendait la fin plus mignonne!**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout –même si elle était pas bien longue!- et reviews??**

**CRAC**


End file.
